User talk:87.150.3.190
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jack page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 20:56, February 20, 2012 Jack/ Asajj Look on the Internet, there are serveral Sites that compare asajj with Jack ans Jack with Asajj. If a Content in shared similaritys ist allowed in the Trivia sectin why there is as Trivia section at all. And why then Jack from Riddick is allowed. Jack from Chronicles if Riddick even has Hair. And Jack from ME2 is older then 14 or the Game Supports Child abuse. So, PB Jack looks like ME2 Jack but isnt a killer, CoR Jack is a Killer but dosent Look like ME2 Jack. Eather delete the Riddick comparsion or reinsert Asajj. :First, I should point out that you are now edit warring, and that is a bannable offense. :Second, did it ever cross your mind that oh perhaps some things happened and this got forgotten about From your edit, and your comment below which I will get to in a minute, I am guessing not. What I ment was the relevant talk page, a.k.a. Talk:Jack, not here as here it will get missed. I actually had to look to find this and how is that helpful to conversation? :Third, your comment below is frankly outright rude, and borderline insulting. You are basically giving me an order, and I do not respond well to those. There are things that will get forgotten about because of something that happens, so just because no one responds, does not mean that it is a go ahead for the edit. :Fourth, as to the issue itself, what it says other sites is, and I am completely puzzled why we have to keep repeating this, irrelevant. What matters is the support behind it, and the only support for Asajj is the fact they have tattoos all over their bodies and they have no hair. I am sure I can find people, actually I know people who are similar in real life. How is this support? Bottom line, it is not. This is stretching the similarities to such an extreme that it is up a creek without a paddle. :The comparisons between Jack and Kyra are even more so. First, they share a common name, and an alias at that. Second, the storyline around their escape is remarkably similar. Third, they are both killers who are in prison for one reason or another. Fourth, they are both rescued from a supermax style prison. And that is just what I can come up with. So you have two very flimsy things connecting the two, no hair and tattoos on their bodies, which can be compared to multiple real life people, and at least four separate pieces of evidence connecting the current trivia which are not only specific, but are rather uncommon in scifi. So two pieces of flimsy evidence that can relate to a lot of real life people, compared to at least four specific pieces of evidence. Bottom line, the article will stay as is because your "trivia" has zero support while the current one has a lot of support. Lancer1289 05:21, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::First i want to apologise If I have accidently ordered you something,it was not ment as order just as a please, because i have waited serveral minutes. ::Second Even in the Bioware Forum there is much compare between those two ::I am at work now, but i will get back on your answer this evening. ::BTW i klicked in you link in your response, wich get me to this Talk-Page. :: 07:06, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::To Jack aka Kyra: ::*Kyra might be her real name and Jack might be an alias so point one is half true, as nobody can say it for shure. ::*Kyra is captured by the Necromongers by the adempt to escape and Riddick doesnt want to buy her life. (ME2-)Jack go rampage on her own and doesnt need or get help from the Player on her way. Point two is definitely subjective comparsion. ::*Kyra kills because she wants to be like Riddick and tryed to get eyes like him. (Jack:"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Riddick: "Gotta kill a few people." Jack: "'Kay, I can do it." Riddick: "Then you gotta get sent to a slam, where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor, and you pay him 20 menthol Kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyes." )(ME2-)Jack kills because she was forced to enjoy the act of killing. So they are Killers but for far different reasons. BTW i shure can get alot of Female Sci-Fi Killers that are in prison for one reason or another. Flimsy evidence. ::*Sorry i must repeat: Kyra doesnt get rescued from Prison, she gets captured by Necromongers and gets purified. ::To Asajj ::*Asajj and Jack both are driven by rage and vengenace and are easily enraged. ::*Asajj and Jack both joose to keep her head shaved despite the orportunity to let the hair grow back (Jack/Kyra doesn't). ::*Asajj and Jack both tattooed her body for kills or deeds in her life. ::*Jack's Face has strong similaritys with conceptarts and pictures of Asajj Face (besides The clone Wars - Series) ::*Jack is extraordinary strong in Biotic, Asajj is extraordinary strong in the Force (which comes Biotic very close) ::Fact is, both Kyra and Asajj share similaritys with Jack, so why we cant reinsert this one short paragraph again and let it be good. Why can it not be that Jack has a little bit of both? As i said earlier, even on the bioware forum they see similaritys and there was nobody that objected. I have looked the day before yesterday for three hours in serveral forums and websites before i added the paragraph, that was no quickedit. 21:12, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Lancer1289 please report So what do you say?